


indiana jones was just a movie

by orphan_account



Series: swimming with sharks until we drown [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't feel the same spark he used to; it just feels like mechanical fists slicing calloused skin, ruby pearls welling up and slipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indiana jones was just a movie

He doesn't feel the same spark he used to; it just feels like mechanical fists slicing calloused skin, ruby pearls welling up and slipping.

He was so confused, running to Grandma and asking her why he wasn't feeling anything. She had ruffled his hair, telling him he'd figure it out himself as he grew up. She let him chew on pumpkin seeds, swing his legs off tree branches.

He'd stayed up late with Roxy, when they were just lonely 16 year olds trying to find their place in the world. He had laid on his side at 1 am, the lines in his forehead tensing and relaxing with every line of pink text.

She had to stop talking to him like that one day, but he still stayed up, staring at the ceiling as salty oceans trickled down the sides of his face to his ears.

And no matter what the messages on his skulltop said, he didn't feel the same. He _couldn't_ feel the same. He could see her wet cotton candy eyes in the sky, and he still didn't _understand._

He looked down at his fists one day, then hung them over the edge in hopes the rough skin and dirty fingernails would disappear.

Grandma would let him ride Bec like a horse, and he would laugh so loudly when the dog ran faster and faster, dashing around like a racecar.

He only wanted to be friends when he responded cheerfully to lines and lines of tangerine text, and he had hoped that he had found someone that would be there through thick and thin, jumping in after him when he drowned.

It felt almost evil when he cut him off, ignoring the constant notifications from the inferior device. He took it off, multicolored screens dulling and dimming to grey.

He placed it on the corner of his bed and ran outside, leaping up to the clouds to thread the purples and reds of the sunset around his fingers, laughing louder and sobbing harder than he had in a long time, arms spread like angel wings.


End file.
